miedo o amor ?
by nekomini
Summary: alguna vez han sentido la sensación de que alguien los observa , bueno yo no solo lo e sentido si no que también e visto a alguien que me ve a las horas de la noche, yo le contare mi historia y de como me enamore de la persona menos esperada .


**bueno espero que les guste no se si va a ser historia o oneshot n.n **

**Cargos:** gakuen alice y sus personajes, no me pertenece ni las canciones que puede que aparezcan en los capítulos

* * *

_**Gabardina y sombrero negro ?**_

* * *

alguna vez han sentido la sensación de que alguien los observa , bueno yo no solo lo e sentido si no que también e visto a alguien que me ve a las horas de la noche, yo le contare mi historia y de como me enamore de la persona menos esperada .

_**PDV DE MIKAN**_

bueno me presentare mi nombre es mikan yukihara tengo 16 años , soy una chica de familia humilde y trabajadora , pero como en toda familia los problemas de familiares , cosa que ya estoy acostumbrada a escuchar , gracias a eso las horas se me pasan volando ya era de noche por lo que me tendría que ir a dormir después de estar en la pc un ¨ratito¨ según yo , pero al parecer no era así . Ya que mi amiga que es colombiana y de canda una amiga que yo quiero mucho me mando a dormir , ella sabe que mis hora son mas adelantadas que en su país , por lo que me fui a dormir tomando el consejo de mi querida amiga eran algo como las 12:15 am , si era muy tarde por lo que preferí caer a los brazos de mor feo .

- abrí mis ojos con esa extraña sensación de que me observan , por lo que comienzo transpirar frió tengo miedo , yo conozco esta sensación , hace mucho tiempo también la sentí solo es cuando aparece ese hombre de gabardina , gorra y traje negro , completamente de negro y sus ojos de el mismo color de la sangre , tan electrizan te que me causa aun mas temor, siempre e sido miedosa , pero aquella persona desde que tengo memoria me ha hecho llorar.

_**FIN DE PDV**_

* * *

**_flash back or memories._**

mikan tenia la edad de 5 años cuando una noche tipo 3 am se despertó asustada con el presentimiento de ser observada , pero como de una manera automática miro a la puerta de su habitación y hay se encontraba un hombre ,joven , niño realmente no se sabia , pero aquella persona contaba con una gabardina negra y sombrero de igual , esa noche no pude verle la cara debido a que se veía oscuro y ella solo tiritaba de miedo por lo que solo se dedico a llorar , así despertando a su madre que al ver a su hija se preocupo por que estaba llorando , ella le contó lo sucedido , pero aun si no le creyó, pensó que era su imaginación , solo fantasías de una niña pequeña , por lo que la llevo de vuelta a su cama y se quedo con ella hasta que consiliaria el sueño .

**FIN DE FLASH BACK .**

mikan al saber que esa sensación la había sentido miro hacia la puerta de su habitación y confirmando lo cierto aquella persona de negro la estaba viendo ,pero por que no se acercaba se supone que algo debería de hacer , ella solo se tapo la cabeza con la sabanas de su cama , aun que aya visto a aquella persona de negro no le causaba daño , aun le tenia temor , por lo que inconscientemente se volvió a dormir.

* * *

_**~al día siguiente ~**_

mikan había despertado con la extraña sensación de que ya no se encontraba sola en casa, sabia que aquella persona de negro la rondaba , pero por que ese día no se le hacia presente ? , la curiosidad abordo la mente de mikan y empezó a buscar por la red algo sobre ese hombre ,donde varias de las paginas salían cosas como ¨aquella persona de gabardina negra y sombrero de mismo color , se dice que es el diablo , un demonio o puede ser un alma que no puede descansar en paz y busca la ayuda de uno ¨.

mikan leyó varias de las paginas donde a varias personas se le aparecía solamente una vez , pero si solo se les a aparecido solo una vez , por que a mikan se le había aparecido varias vece mas de una ?, por que razón esos ojos la miraban tan fijamente y nunca se acercaba mas de la puerta , ese era su limite ya que no se acercaba y eso es lo que llamaba mi curiosidad y hacia que perdiera mas el miedo .

* * *

_**Continuara..**_

* * *

_**bueno espero con ansias que les guste :3 bueno espero su opinion n.n **_


End file.
